


I Know You (Black Butler x Demon!Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Drama, Gen, Literature, Reader-Insert, fan fiction, mature - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…She claimed that she had never seen anything like me and had proposed a bargain: her soul in exchange for my services and to protect her dear sweet nephew…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You (Black Butler x Demon!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own you or Black Butler.

** ** _“…She claimed that she had never seen anything like me and had proposed a bargain: her soul in exchange for my services and to protect her dear sweet nephew…”_

**~*~**

“No, what are you doing? Stop it… STOP IT!” a woman screamed as the sound of metal squishing into flesh reverberated off the brick walls followed by a gurgling.

You could smell the pungency of the blood mixing with the scents of garbage and sewage as you draw closer to the source of the damage and it wasn’t until you turned a corner that you could smell the bitter sweetness of death itself.

“Oh my, what a complete mess,” you say loudly once you were close enough to see the two bodies; one, of the whore lying in waste on the cobblestones and the second of the other woman dressed in red, her body bent over the first; she had tears in her eyes when the woman in red looks up at you. 

“My good lady,” You smile at her, “do you know how difficult it is to extract blood from fabric? Even if you were to scrub hard enough the stain will simply fade and will never truly go away.”

“Rachel?” the woman in red asked and stood, she walked toward you as though you were some kind of apparition. You continue to smile and stare at the crimson beauty and as soon as she was close enough to you that you could clearly see her face, you could see the desperation in the crazed woman’s eyes, “my sister?”

“I believe you have me confused with someone else my dear woman, my name is _________, _________ _________.” 

The realization was instant. The woman in red’s smile faded when she stood inches from your gentle smiling face, “_________? I’m sorry; I thought you were—“

“Someone from your past? Yes that much is understood,” looking over at the mess on the ground you knew it would only be a matter of time before someone would come to collect the soul left behind.

“My dear lady, shall we proceed away from here? Perhaps to your home? You are after all in a compromising position at the moment.”

“I—yes—please. Assist me?”

“With pleasure my lady, now where is your home?”

Once the woman in red had provided you with an address, you were able to lead her home. Soon enough, you’ve discovered that the woman’s name to be Angelina Dalles, who was the widow of the Barron Burnett.

You managed to get the lady Anne into the bathtub where you begin to wash her body, cleaning the staining red from under her fingernails and the spatters that littered her face, neck and shoulders. The clothes seemed to have been ruined but there was nothing that you couldn’t do to get the stains out before they truly set in.

You were combing the long crimson locks of her hair with a fine toothed comb when the lady Anne asks in a soft voice, “Why did you help me?”

“I know how to recognize a desperate soul[1].” You replied with a quiet smile and set the comb down over the edge of the sink and then you place a hand over Anne’s right shoulder, gently squeezing the muscle there.

“_________, you can’t leave me, you must stay; I won’t let you go.”

“There is a way that we can stay together, my lady.”

“What way? Tell me!”

“Sign a contract with me and I will fulfill your every wish and desire until you tell me that you are satisfied,” You then wrap your arm across the lady Anne’s chest, your fingertips brushing over the cream of the human woman’s left breast, pressing into the skin over to where the human’s heart thrummed with life.

Anne’s cheeks flushes at the intimacy of the touch you had attended to her skin and nods slowly, “Yes… yes I will make a contract with you.”

“Tell me my Lady, what is your wish?” you hiss gently in response.  

“I wish you to serve me until I am satisfied with your services; to be my constant companion. You will obey my every order without question and without compromise.” 

“That can be arraigned, are you certain that is your wish?” 

“Did I stutter? Now tell me, what is it that you want in exchange for your loyalty to me?”

“I do believe in some way, you know what is it I want, my lady.” you purr under the shell of her right ear, “Your eternal soul.”

“A deal with the devil,” Anne sighs and closes her eyes; a shiver spreads throughout her body.

You laugh gently, “In a manner of speaking my lady,” and reaching around her with your other hand you cup at her left breast then pinches at the dark pink nipple, “So, do we have an accord?”

Anne’s arches her body back against yours as she cries out with pleasure, “Yes! Yes, we have an accord!”

With a wicked smile, you place your mark over Anne’s heart just as your own mark shines brightly over the back of your right hand, “Yes, your Majesty.”

…

“I am ordering you to stay with my nephew for a while. I need you to protect him for as long as you can,” Anne speaks to you in her study, it was the day after the young Phantomhive boy had been held hostage, he was now home safe and sound “I know that you are an abled servant _________ and I also know that you will obey me by our contract to take orders without question and without compromise. I cannot bear to lose the last of my kin which is why I am sending you to him; you will leave at once.”

You bow low to the Lady Anne, “As you wish, your Majesty. Though may I ask as to who will look after you while I am away? Perhaps it would be prudent as to place an advertisement in the paper?”

Anne smiled knowingly at you, “There is no need _________, meet the new Burnett Butler, Grell Sutcliff. He will take care of things here while you are away.”

Almost at once a tall thin timid looking man enters the room, his long brown hair was tied back with a simple red bow tie and his round spectacles continuously kept falling down the edge of his nose, “Hello! It is a pl-pleasure!”

What the hell was he doing here? You’ve had your tangles with the usual red headed reaper so why was he here now looking like a human and just how exactly did he meet your Lady Anne? There was something mighty suspicious about this…

Taking his gloved hand with your own, you politely shook hands with him, “Charmed… “ you say, disgust evident in your voice.

With a pleased smile, the Lady Anne spoke again, “Then that settles things! _________, you will pack your things at once, Grell go fetch the coach!”

“As you wish, your Majesty,” you bow alongside Grell who spoke almost as humbly as you do. 

“Of course my Lady.”  

“Though,” you begin to say before departing, “if my Lady should ever need me, which I know you will; you simply have to summon me. And I will know when you are in any sort of predicament.”

The two of you walk out of the parlor silently and once you were both out of ear shot did you turn, grab him by the neck and pushes him back to slam him against the wall, “What in the name of all creation are you doing here?” you hiss at the man who now whimpers under your grasp and you could see the tears in his eyes, Grell had always been an amazing actor.

“I—I—d-don’t know w-what you’re—you’re talking a-about? Let me go. Please let me go!” the “human” writhes in your grasp.

“You can play the idiot human all you like Grell, but if you intend on ruining this for me, not even William T. Spears can protect you.” You release his neck and you started to walk down the hallway again. This wasn’t good, why in the world would Anne pick up this poor excuse of a creature? Was she having second thoughts about your contract? Or did Grell somehow managed to wriggle his way into her heart like a worm through an apple?

“You sound worried _________!” Grell taunted gleefully as he watches you walk away.

“Are you giving me a reason to be? What is it that you want from her?”

“I was astounded by how Madam Red carried herself; the way she brings retribution to those she thinks have wronged her, the manner of how she colors the world a gorgeous red. She could make an excellent reaper, her judgment and execution tells me so.” His grin was a pointy one as though relishing the fact that he could convince the Lady Anne to back out of her contract with you.

“So that’s it, you think you can take what I’ve already staked claim on just so that you can get another instrument of death on your side? You’re wrong. I found her first, I urged her into our deal, she knows the stakes and therefore she is  _mine_.” You were starting to get annoyed with this idiot; he was always in your way, always cock-blocking you out of a good decent meal.

“I have my orders from her now and I must go to carry them off. I’ve told her if she needs me; which I know she will, she simply has to summon me. And I will know when she is in any immediate danger, so do not be fooled by my absence Grell, I have eyes everywhere.”

The human shaped reaper watches as you depart into the carriage set for the House of Phantomhive; oh yes, you will see each other once again later.

…

You were true to your word and had stayed by Ciel’s side protecting him from danger just as your Lady had requested; though in the beginning it had been a tad difficult. Not having known that Sebastian Michaelis was the young Master’s Head Butler, it had put a strain on your associated relationship. It takes you time and time again to convince the pale dark haired demon that you were not after Ciel as a potential meal, that you in fact serve his aunt and made a contract with her but still it had seemed that Sebastian took care in keeping an extra close eye on you for now.  Until one day there was a rumor in town that Jack the Ripper had stuck again.

You knew of the “atrocities” this so called “man” had committed and you also knew very well that this was not a man at all. The information you helped gather for the young Master only confirms your suspicions that it was in fact your Lady. So, this is why she employed Grell to her services… dear sweet Majesty already knew what he was from the very beginning.

While overhearing Ciel and Sebastian reviewing the case in the young Master’s bedroom as well as their discussion of leaving to investigate a source; was when you decided to go ahead and confront your Mistress.

You hear a woman’s last desperate scream as you reach the small flat, “__________!”  Anne said with surprise just as she carved the woman open, “What are you doing here?”

“I had my suspicions my Lady, but I never thought you would stoop so low as to tarnish yourself with the likes of him,” at the mention of him, Grell looks up at you with a sharp toothed grin. His face, glasses and clothes were speckled with fresh blood. He was obviously enjoying himself too much.

“Oh __________, how nice of you to join the party! Though I must say you are rather late in the game this one’s already dead.” He simpered behind a blemish red and white gloved hand.

“What are you two--?” Anne inquired looking from you to Grell then back until you cut in short, “Your nephew and his Butler are coming. They will arrive soon to investigate a source which my guess would have to be this place. I would leave if I were you my Lady then allow me to end this creature.” you sneers at Grell who smiled toothily at you again and was enjoying in seeing you lose some of your usual composure.

Suddenly the door flies open and a silhouette of a young boy appeared at the door way, it was too late, “They’re here…” you said softly just as Sebastian covers Ciel’s eyes with a gloved hand and pulls him back, “No, come away!”

The three of you stood still while you could hear the sounds of someone gasping then vomiting onto the pavement.

“That’s quite a bloody mess you’ve made in there Jack the Ripper, or should I say Grell Sutcliff?”

The reaper’s grin faded back into its weak human expression then at once he began to play the role of the bumbling Butler. This of course didn’t last very long until he decided to drop the act and resume his true form. 

You couldn’t bear to look at your Lady at that moment. You feel betrayed, disappointed and worst of all you were beginning to lose your appetite for this particular soul you had worked so hard to cultivate. 

“__________,” Anne began, at least she sounded remorseful, “this isn’t what you think—“

“Whatever do you mean, your Majesty?” you ask the woman in red indifferently, Lady Anne looks down and away from your eyes, she stares at the floor by the open doorway.

It seemed as though she remembered that you weren’t human either, “Our contract stipulates that I was to serve you until you were satisfied. To obey your every order without question and without compromise. Did you not think that I could kill those women for you had you ordered me to? Is that the reason why you sent me away to serve and protect your nephew so that you could run off and play doctor with your bum boy?” you asked steadily and caught your Lady’s attention once more as she looks to you again.

You hate to admit, but you had become disappointed with this human, more than you had ever been with any other in all your existence. How dare this human woman replace you with a reaper like Grell Sutcliff?

“Would you honestly have?” Anne asked quietly looking at your face hoping that you would smile at her again.

Closing your eyes and placing a white gloved hand over your chest, you then give Lady Anne a slight bow, “As long as our contract is in place I am yours to command, your Majesty.” you meant it; well just as long as your pact held you always meant every word you said.

 

The sounds of Grell bantering with Sebastian and Ciel finally lead up to the moment when Grell mentioned that this “Jack the Ripper” persona started due to a woman that he had come to fall in love with. 

“And who would that woman be?” Sebastian questioned looking deathly bored at their conversation.

“Your Majesty, allow me to take you away from this place if you so desire. You have but to give me an order and I will obey.” You offer her a gloved hand and you can see the conflict of choice in the woman’s eyes until a brief moment when you could see the dullness in those human eyes. So, that was her choice… Then in a moment of harsh decision, Madam Red steps out of the shadows and onto the alleyway with the rest of the awaiting group.

“You don’t really need to ask do you?”

The dialogue between the four of them had suddenly left a bitter taste in your mouth. So many secrets in so little a time! You were about to leave when you hear your Lady’s voice shout, “YOU’VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!”

The sound of a high pitched buzzing filled the air as well at the dull impact from where Grell’s death scythe landed was what finally snaps you out of your trance and you run from the still open door frame to stand in front of Ciel alongside Sebastian, both the young Master and the demon Butler stare at you astonishingly.

“__________! Just what do you think you’re doing?!” Lady Anne screeches as she watches you standing in front of her nephew very protectively, you had extended one hand to keep Grell from reaching the young boy. 

“Oh this is becoming tedious…” Grell groans with disgust.

“I am doing as you have ordered me, your Majesty. I am protecting your nephew to the best of my abilities, even if it means protecting him from you.” You then look at him from the corner of your eye, “Are you alright my Lord?”

“Sebastian is quite capable to protecting me,” was all he said to you, though his good eye had said otherwise and you understand.

“Of course my Lord, I meant no such disrespect.” You say with a smile then you focus on Lady Anne and her red headed minion.

Grell held up his death scythe proudly about to start it up again when Ciel had asked just what exactly was it that the reaper was holding.

Sebastian quickly explained that it was called a reaper’s scythe only to have Grell pitch a fit and explained the perfection that was his death scythe.

“Don’t you dare call it that! This is so much more than a scythe; I worked very hard to customize it! This is a special death scythe of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces! I’ve behaved myself so well lately; I’m out of shape now! I would love to get some real exercise for a change… so, shall we play?” The reaper purrs at Sebastian, whose eye twitches, “How can you say such repugnant things? I’m after all on duty.”

Grell squeals delightedly, “How stoic you are! Yet another thing that makes you absolutely irresistible!” then he became serious, “You know, red is my favorite color… it goes so well for hair, clothes and lipstick. So I painted all those ugly women with pretty, pretty red blood. Well Bassy, I will make you even better looking than you already are. I’ll tear you up on the inside… and make you red like beautifully scattered rose petals!”

“You’re a grim reaper; your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying. As a Butler your job is to follow your Master like a shadow. Your vulgarity violates the aesthetics of both and quite frankly I find it sickening.” Sebastian spoke both firmly and dismissively just as he places his coat around Ciel’s small shoulders and lifts up the hood as to keep him dry.

“Bassy!” Grell grins again, “You wound me! I’m a more deadly efficient Butler than I look!”

At that Ciel places his fingers over his patched eye as he spoke clearly, “In my own black name and that of the Queen I order you Sebastian: eliminate them.”

“With pleasure my Lord.” Sebastian’s eyes glows a demon colored red of their own and a smile grew on his perfect shaped lips.

Immediately both Sebastian and Grell began to engage themselves in a frenzied fight. It had gotten so energetic that they began to form a sort of attacking and dodging dance of their own, strange but remarkable.

“Ooh yes! Please run away! We can play tag, Bassy!” jeered Grell and swipes at Sebastian in the middle with the vibrant blades. Sebastian flips backward and lands on his feet like a limber cat while with the momentum of the force he used causes him to slide against the pavement, allowing Grell to come at him from behind; his death scythe coming down for the final blow.

Or so the reaper thought.

Sebastian had only a hair of a second to turn and catches the menacing blades before they made contact to any of his limbs. Grell of course took this vulnerable moment to push the demon against one of the many brick walls that had surrounded them.

The repulsive, sinister smile continued to grace the reaper’s delighted face; the demon however was much too busy holding up the buzzing blade away from his body to notice. He was focusing on diverting the blade into the wall behind him. However, the reaper had also noticed this and decided that this would not do. Grell wanted to make the demon bleed with his weapon and he vaguely wondered exactly what color was a demon’s blood? Was it black like the suit this one wore? Or could it be red like the color he loved ever so much. Only one way to find out.

“Let’s see what happens when you’re not fast enough!” Grell chuckles, “You get cut!” true to his word he brings his death scythe with much more force than before and he could both see and hear the tear the terrifyingly sharp blades made on the once immaculate black suit.

“It feels good when it hurts a little doesn’t it, Bassy?” the reaper jeered and tears into the fabric of the black suit.

Meanwhile, you were still neutrally standing between Ciel and Lady Anne, until of course your Lady spoke, “We’ve now become a guard dog and his prey. If it’s hunt or be hunted,” she then began to reach under one of the sleeves of her coat, “There’s only one thing I can do!” she charges at Ciel with a small dagger and just before she made contact with him, did you open your arms to embrace her, the dagger cutting into your side with a sickening squelch.

“You’re a doctor! How could you do this?!” Ciel asks and watches the blood blooming onto your skirt. One would think you were in great pain; however the stab compared to something like a scrape. It was sharp and had bite but the pain itself was tolerable.

“A child like you would never understand even if I would to explain it to him!” she looks up staring at her nephew from over your shoulder, “You… You brat! You shouldn’t have been born in the first place!”

A look of astonished innocence filled his young face and at once something happened that caused Lady Anne to stop struggling and relaxes into your firm hold.

“Your Majesty, the boy… the boy is your last of kin. Don’t you remember what you said to me before you sent me to him?” Lady Anne turns her attention to you and you could see that her eyes were wide almost frantic, “The boy… the boy…”

_“I cannot bear to lose the last of my kin that is why I am sending you to him…”_

 

“MASTER!” Sebastian calls as the sound of flesh and fabric rips through the air, his hand a mere inches from touching the short red hair.

“Sebastian stop! Don’t kill her!” Ciel orders quickly, the demon Butler stops panting softly then uses his hand to place it over his torn shoulder from where the death scythe had cut him.

“Oh Bassy! What a prince! Sacrificing your own limb to save that brat; that is truly remarkable!” Grell chuckled, removing the blood soaked blade off the brick wall and began to walk toward the lot of you, “As for you Madame, come, come now we’ve haven’t got all night, just hurry it up and kill him already!”

Lady Anne had covered her eyes and had been sobbing into them. She then looks up to reveal them from behind her hands that she was crying once she locked her gaze on Ciel once again, “I loved my sister… I loved her husband… I loved their child…I can’t! I can’t kill him. I can’t kill their beloved son.” she sobs and snuggles against you; you comforted her by petting her hair.

“It’s over my Lady, allow me to take you home now.” you whisper against her ear lovingly.

“What?! You’re getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden? After all those deaths? If you don’t end him, he will end you!” Grell spoke, his voice terse and annoyed at this change of events.

“Quiet!” you said while looking over at him, it was a repugnant glare as though there was something stuck on the bottom of your shoe, “She has repented and you have lost now go away.” To your Lady you whisper, “Your Majesty, give me an order to end him then we can both be truly happy.”

However, the Lady Anne’s attention had been taken by her nephew’s gaze at her state, “Madame…”

“But he’s their boy,” she whispers and turns to Grell, “That makes him my--!”

For once Grell had been too quick for you to deflect his attack. A sea of red bursts out from the front of Lady Anne’s white ruffled blouse while the hilt protruded from her chest. It was as though all the air from your chest left your body as you watch your Lady Anne falling back into oblivion. 

“Too late for that! How disappointing!” he spoke without remorse, pleased that in some bizarre way, he won; if he couldn’t have her, then neither could you, “What use do I have for you if you are just another woman?!”

“I do apologize for this my Lord,” you look at Ciel with bow, “Sebastian,” you nod at the Phantomhive Butler, “but I do have my orders, my _true_  orders.” Turning, you face Grell with a look of determination, “Now if you don’t mind, the reaper is mine.”

“Excellent! I’ve wanted a rematch anyway,” Grell started up his death scythe once again and charges for you, but you were ready for him, now it was personal.

“I’ve beaten you before Grell, so I can easily do it again.” You smile while taking out (y/w) and charges for him. 

_‘Oh yes… that infernal_  (y/w)  _of hers, who is she kidding? Trying to catch_  him  _with that flimsy thing? Not this time. No, this time he had his upgraded death scythe with him! This wouldn’t be a repeated performance like the last time they fought in his true form.’_  Grell had with that grin still plastered onto his face, it almost made you sick just to look at him. You then wonder what he could have been thinking… then again maybe you didn’t want to know.

“That little trick of yours won’t work on me this time __________,” he grins and makes a swipe for you with his death scythe still full charge.

“Then it’s a good thing that I’m more than just a one trick pony,” you smirk while keeping yourself strong and aimed (y/w) for his face.

Grell squeals and blocks the first attack with his blade, you quickly pull back and attack a second time now causing some real damage by half sinking (y/w) deep into the motor of the hilt it rumbled noisily to a stop, “What?! No!”

Yanking off (y/w) from the motor you then easily rest the blunt end of (y/w) over your shoulder, “So much for an upgrade,” You snort and smile taking pleasure in watching him squirm over his beloved toy.

Grell pulls at the cord again to restart the motor and as it began to start did it sputter and die again, his attention is then caught by your taunting words. He looks up at you annoyed, “Shut your hole __________! I will kill you for this!” he shouts then bangs on the motor again, “Come on my darling, don’t do this to me now!”

He was then distracted well enough that as you fly at him again you faced (y/w) pointed at him until you made contact. The reaper’s eyes widened and he cries out from the shock of the impact. You smile kindly at him and pulls off from his to reveal that (y/w) held him still against a brick wall, (y/w) misses his shoulder and a major artery by inches, now he could not under any circumstances harvest the soul that you were to collect.

“I warned you not to try and ruin things for me Grell, now be a good boy and think about what you’ve done. Hang around if you must.”  You say while heading over to the woman in red now dying on the ground.

“Your Majesty, quickly tell me the words. I implore you to say them to me,” You kneel and gently pick up the dying woman in your arms, the wound itself was fatal and there was still time to extract the soul from her body.

“Rachel… sister…” Anne smiles, her eyes already becoming dull as she reaches up to touch your cheek, “I am satisfied with this life… with you…”

You lean over her and pressed your lips against the red varnished ones, the process began and you could taste the sweetest of souls that you have ever devoured in your life. It was so beautiful it almost made you want to cry.

Once the last drop of soul had been taken, you pull back and look over at the sereneness of Anne’s face as though she had been sleeping and simply faded away while dreaming.

“__________,” Sebastian addresses you from behind, “the body, please.”

Caressing the face of the woman you had previously served you say in a gentle voice, “Of all my charges, Anne was my favorite there will never be another like her and I am glad of it.” You then swiftly remove the red overcoat from the body before laying it back down carefully, the coat in question you now take in your hand, “This is all I require, the body is yours to do with as you wish,”

“Where are you going __________? Don’t you still have another duty to fulfill?”

“You mean to say you still wish me to protect your young Master alongside you? Sebastian,” you give him a knowing look, “honestly.”

“Isn’t that what your contract with Madame Red also entailed? That you will provide her your services as well as your protection on her nephew? Now what sort of honorable servant would you be if you did not uphold the integrity of that request?”

With a heavy sigh you look at him with a smile, “Very well Sebastian, I shall comply just as you so put it, to “uphold the integrity of that request”. However I will do so after this,” walking over to Grell you then release him from where (y/w) had held him, “I’m sure this is what you were after, take it and go.” you threw the red overcoat at him after he had slumped to the floor.

Grell made a harrumph noise through his nose and stands, pulling on the overcoat after discarding the black one he wore, “I had loved her so. The way she had bathed in the color of her victim’s blood but I digress, in the end she was nothing more than a disappointment; a trite woman! She did not have what it took to wear the color red.”

“You’re wrong,” You glare at him distastefully; “she was and will forever be red. No other color suits her.”

With a shrug Grell began to walk away until Ciel spoke once more addressing Sebastian who had said nothing but had watched on at the exchange from before, “Well, what are you waiting for Sebastian?”

“My Lord?” he asked curiously, his hand still covering his wound.

“I thought told you to put an end to Jack the Ripper, it’s not over yet.”

The reaper stops at the end of the alley, nearly entering the lightly dimmed street, “One is left, now stop standing there and kill him.”

“Very good, my Lord.” Sebastian obeyed with a smile.

“I was going to be nice and let you go, but if you insist I will send you and the boy to heaven together!” Grell swiftly raises his chain saw over Sebastian’s head as to chop it off, when the other ducks easily.

“Heaven? You’re joking.” Sebastian smirks and jumps supernaturally high above the other who gasps at how quickly the demon had escaped him, “I know nothing of Heaven.” Diving down he made a kick to the reaper’s face but misses just as Grell falls back to avoid the impact.

“You would kick a lady in the face?! You’re a fiend! Just where are your manners sir!?”

“I’m terribly sorry but you see I am merely one hell of a Butler.”

“Hah! You think a demon can beat a divine being?”

“If Angels can fall from heaven, then I don’t see why not.”[2] You interjected and continued to stand close to the young Master and the body of the former Madame Red. 

“And also, if my young Master tells me to win, I shall win.”

Grell huffs and places one hand on his hip, “You’re quite keen on that puny brat, I’m quite jealous! Even demons cease to exist if I reap them with my death scythe. Aren’t you frightened?”

Sebastian looks up with one hand over his chest reverently and smiles politely, “Not in the least, I belong to my Master body and soul, even down to the last hair on my head. For as long as the contract is in effect, I follow his orders. That is the Butler aesthetic you see?” 

Grell grins and once again did he and Sebastian began to fight, you can hear Grell trying to talk his way into distracting Sebastian but you knew better. It would have taken a lot of crap to distract Sebastian Michaelis.

“Well here we are: a demon and a reaper!” Grell said and jumps just as Sebastian kicks for his head, “Oh! I suppose that we’ll never resolve this! The feeling that we have for each other… it’s just like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!”

“Ooohhh my dear Bassy where for art thou my sweet love, Bassy?” Grell coos just as Sebastian saw his opening to strike at the red reaper once more, but had missed him again, “If you would deny thy Master and refuse thy name, I know that we would be happy together…” the reaper sighs dramatically once they stood together on the roof of one of the nearby buildings. Sebastian only smiles malevolently.

“The moment my Master uttered my new name, the word became our solemn contract. I was re-baptized as his. From that day I have been “Sebastian” by yonder moon I swear it.”

The reaper groans with disgust, “What an insincere man you are to swear by the inconstant moon. How can I believe your word? Yet, I see your eyes and know that they do what your lips and hands long to do. You caress me softly with your unworthy devilish gaze!” he squirms delightfully and wiggles, “It’s too much Bassy! I would bare your children if ever you let me!”

Now it was Sebastian’s turn to look repulsed, even you had to admit, the idea of Grell spawning children was enough to make you gag.

“Please stop that, it’s revolting,” the demon says while sounding highly offended and grossed out.

“Hmmph, you treat me so coldly…” Grell started his death scythe once again and it roared with new life just as he runs to attack the male demon, “Beautiful Tyrant!”

Sebastian dodges the attacks with nimble jumps and flips, “Fiend Angelic!” Grell calls him again and you laugh because honestly, how pathetic was he really? And he calls himself a grim reaper?

“My dove feathered raven!” 

What. The. Hell.

Sebastian grabs the reaper by the nape of the neck and pulls him downward, “Oh Bassy my love! How I wish that morning would never come then the two of us might go on like this forever! Our love permanently lit by the moon’s seductive glow! But no,” he swoons and leans up close to Sebastian who stood over the hilt of Grell’s death scythe having plunged it against the thick roof top, “our adventure ends here.”

With that, Grell bashes his forehead against the demon Butler’s and it had seemed that Sebastian was knocked back, stunned by the impact of the blow, “Shall we part with a passionate kiss? No? Then good night my love, a thousand times good night!”

Slicing his death scythe with a direct hit to Sebastian’s middle something happened that you could only describe as horrifyingly remarkable. The moment after the furious gush of blood spurts out of the demon, you could see rows of uncoiling strips of light flowing out of the demon’s chest.

“What—what is that?” you hear Ciel ask and as you look down at the young boy, you find that he is staring up wide eyed almost terrified. That was interesting…

“It is part of a grim reaper’s power, my Lord. Once a reaper uses his death scythe upon a living being they draw out memories of that person’s life to the corporal world. They call it a “cinematic record” it is the proper term for the expression, “When your life flashes before your eyes.” But don’t quote me on that my Lord.” You say with a smile and wink, Ciel glares at you indignantly.

“This isn’t a joke __________, what is going to happen to Sebastian?”

“Honestly, I wish he would stop fooling around and kill that annoying creature. But I think he rather enjoys toying with him like a cat would with a ball of string.” You sigh and you watch them for a moment longer when Sebastian’s cinematic record coiled back into himself and Grell began to stomp his foot impatiently. It seemed as though he saw something in Sebastian’s record that he found totally boring.

“Come on! Show me the good stuff!” Grell whines just as Sebastian appeared behind him.

“So sorry but I’m afraid I charge for the juicy bits.”

“Skinflint!”

“Oh dear… I would seem that my clothes are now ruined again… this is past mending…”

“You’re pretty confident worrying about your clothes at a time like this. But I do love a man who is so careful about his appearance, well done Bassy.”

“There is one technique that I simply did not want to use, but now I have no choice,” said the demon Butler after removing his coat and opens his eyes to look at Grell, his pupils had turned into slits.

“So at last, you’re going to fight me seriously! Shall we send the curtain down with the next blow? I’ll miss you terribly… but perhaps we’ll meet again, farewell!”

Both figures jumped at about the same time and collided with one another. You can hear the biting buzz of the blade working until it rumbled with a stop as if it were caught onto something, you then see the reaper do some sort of a belly flop onto the roof.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

“That was my finest tail coat it was made with the highest quality Yorkshire wool. It is a very tricky fabric, once it becomes caught in something it’s exceedingly difficult to remove.”

That was actually very clever… you never thought of using your own clothing like that…

“How can you do this to meeeee!” the other wailed as he began to tug and pull at the fabric.

“I had acquired that coat from the manor and I certainly didn’t want to use it for this, but he had ruined it already, after all.” Sebastian then towers over Grell who had been kneeling down, “Now, in a normal fistfight I feel a certain amount of confidence.” He smiles down at the reaper and cracks his knuckles.

“WHAAAAA! Not the face!” Grell had shouted loud enough for you to hear him.

You see how the demon punches, kicks and then finally elbows the red reaper in the face. Well now, things just started getting interesting… 

“I said not the FAAAAAAAAAAACE!” the red headed reaper wailed then falls off the side of the building landing with an unceremonious crash toward the ground.

“Please stooooooooooooop!”Grell whines again having been beaten to a bloody pulp and falls from off the roof nearly landing on you and Ciel when Sebastian grabs then kicks the defeated reaper another twenty feet away from you all.

“I do apologize my Lord; I seem to have misjudged the distance.” Sebastian bows apologetically to Ciel who had looked him over.

“You look awful.”

“That suit is beyond repair, I shall have to make you another,” you sigh, “Do you know how hard it is to obtain Yorkshire wool? Especially the very best Yorkshire wool?”

Sebastian forces a smile at the two of you, “I did have a bit of trouble with him…”

“I’l get you for this…” Grell muffled, his face swollen and bloody.

“Oh dear, I suppose one can’t kill a grim reaper with bare fists,” Sebastian now smiled cruelly and lifts up Grells death scythe from the ground, “How about with this?” he began to approach the beaten creature, “A grim reaper’s sickle, shall we get started?” 

“No! What are you doing?! Stop!” Grell panicked and began to crawl away until Sebastian squashes his face back down with his foot.

“Though kicking him does feel rather nice…”

“AHH! Bassy that hurts! It hurts!”

“Master, as hideous though he may be, he is still a divine being. Are you prepared to shoulder a heavy crime of killing the divine?”

“Sebastian, are you trying to make me repeat my order?”  
Your eyes glow a demon colored red and a smile had lifted the corners of your mouth.

Sebastian turns the chainsaw back on and smiles down at a terrified Grell, who writhes under his foot, “You scream rather nicely and now to kill you with this beloved toy of yours.” He said and lifts the whirling blade over his head as if to plunge it into the reaper below him.

“PLEASE STOP!”   

Sebastian smiles kindly, “So sorry.” But he really wasn’t.

“Don’t you want to know who killed your parents?!” A last desperate attempt to stay alive, how revolting, “I can tell you who it was!”

Ciel’s good eye widened at the revelation and just as the blade plunges down it only to came into contact with an elongated pair of shears. Sparks flew between the buzzing blade and the edge of the shears.

Four pairs of eyes look up to where a shadowed figured towered above them on the roof; it seemed as though that this person was the owner of the rod that blocked Sebastian’s attack on the reaper. 

“I apologize for interrupting. Let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I’ve come to retrieve that reaper there.” The figure spoke loudly and clearly enough so that you all could hear that he wasn’t a threat to you by the manner of how he apologizes and introduces himself.

From the moment he first spoke, you could not believe your ears… how long had it been since you last saw him? 40 or 50 years give or take?

“William!” Grell manages to lift himself up to smile and stare in awe at his fellow associate, “Oh William!”

William jumps off the roof silently like a bird of prey then lands easily on the top of Grell’s head, smashing the red reaper’s face into the already destroyed pavement, “You’ve come to save m—MMMPH!!”

With a flourished movement of his hand, William opened a large black leather bound book and began to read from it, “Temp worker Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations. Firstly, you killed people not on the “To Die” list. Secondly you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not filed. And finally, you attempted to leak information about the cause of death and identity of his relative’s murderer.” He then slams the heel of one of his boots to the back of Grell’s head causing you to smile.[4] Grell groans in pain at the crushing boot and he did not have the strength to get up this time.

“I apologize for the trouble this wretch has caused,” Will slightly bows to Sebastian apologetically, “here, please accept my card.” And he issues Sebastian a personal business card with the edge of his shears, to which Sebastian takes without a word or a bat of a lash.

“Honestly,” Will continues speaking in a low almost disgusted sounding voice, “I never thought I’d see the day when I’d have to bow my head to demon scum… this is a disgrace to the profession of Grim Reaper.”

Sebastian looks at him amused by the choice of words, “Then perhaps you should keep a closer eye on your workers, so that they don’t trouble us.” Sebastian then tosses aside the card carelessly over his shoulder, “Humans are very susceptible to temptation especially when they are placed in hellish bowels of despair. If a spider’s thread[3] appears before them that could get them out, they will cling to it without fail.”

“Aren’t you demons the ones who take advantage of that? To deceive humans and prey upon them?” Will asks while readjusting his glasses once again with his death scythe.

Sebastian smiles amused, “I won’t deny it.”

Will turns slightly and looks at Ceil over his shoulder, the young boy was bent on one knee over the now covered body of his late aunt, “However, it does seem like this one makes you appear less than like the lesser evil, unprincipled rabid mongrels I’ve seen.”

You make a huffed coughing sound at his remark which causes William to turn around completely and takes a look at you as though he now noticed your presence for the first time since he entered the encounter, “Fifty years is a rather long time William, and so I can’t imagine at all who else you would be referring to. Hope it isn’t anyone I know.” you say with a genuine smile on your face, it was after all the only time you ever truly showed any emotion whatsoever, it had seemed that it was Mr. Spears that had the ability to do that to you, “and look at you still as dashingly handsome as ever. ”

“Yes,” he pushes back his glasses with his pruning shears anew so that some of the dim light reflected off his glasses and you could no longer see the color of his eyes, “Fifty years is a very long time indeed, __________.”

That was all he said on that note when he finally turns his attention to Grell; it really was after all, only ever about the job, never a social call. You gave a tiny inaudible sigh.

“Come Grell, we’re leaving.” He says then began to drag the red reaper away by his hair, “Honestly, we’re already shorthanded and here you’ve gone and landed me in unscheduled overtime. The Board is not going to be pleased with us…” spoke the far superior Reaper just as Sebastian launches Grell’s unlicensed death scythe toward William’s body.

“W--!” you started to call his name until you saw how easily he deflected the flying menacing blade with just a catch of his fingertips.

“I assume you want that!” Sebastian smiles kindly with a slight tilt of his head.

“Yes… thank you.” William spoke in response while letting the blade slide against his fingers to allow it to fall and the hilt bounces off Grell’s stomach. He then made a sound of the wind being knocked out of him,“Now if you will please excuse us.”

You all watched as the two divine creatures walk away into the gaping darkness until they could no longer hear the walking footsteps along the pavement.

Sebastian turns his attention to you and Ciel, he walked toward the two of you, “I apologize my Lord, I have allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape.”

Ciel’s eyes looked distant, almost empty, “It doesn’t matter anymore…”

The Phantomhive Butler gently presses the backs of his knuckles against the soft pale cheek of his Master’s face, “You’re chilled to the bone. Let us hurry back to the household; I will prepare you some hot milk.”

“Good idea,” Ciel whispered with a sigh and closes his eyes. He then stood and almost immediately he falls to his right toward Sebastian. You had reached for him instinctively to catch the young boy when Sebastian caught him fully, “Sir!”

Snapping out of his moment of weakness, Ciel slaps the Butler’s hand back and glares at him, Sebastian was genuinely taken aback by this reaction, “Young Master…?”

“Never mind,” Ciel snapped, “I’m fine, I can stand upon my own!” he spoke confidently then in a soft voice he murmurs, “It’s just… I’m a little tired, that’s all.”

The night was dark and cold with only the moon as it’s only light and source of heat from the earlier day. Tomorrow would be tiresome as well, what with preparations for the funeral as well as the report from Scotland Yard but he would get through it just as long as he had his useful pawns on his side. Even as they all one by one gather into a pile of rotting corpses.

...

**Author's Note:**

> **Number Bullets:**
> 
> [1] A line taken from  _Once Upon A Time_  where Rumpelstiltskin became the new Dark One after killing the previous Dark One.
> 
> [2] Hmm Angela/Ashe foreshadowing...
> 
> [3] Am I the only one who had seen this as Claude/Alois foreshadowing? ;A;
> 
> [4]  **Schadenfreude** :  _"The pleasure derived from the misfortunes of others."_


End file.
